SENSELESS NOTHINGS
by Squijim
Summary: Want to give your brain a break and read something that makes no sense unless your as crazy as me? Or do you simply enjoy reading mindless ramblings from my very own demented mind? well then, READ ON MY FRIEND!
1. Default Chapter

Senseless Nothings  
  
# 1  
  
  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
I want to inform you that there is a big sale at K-mart.  
  
Don't go there cause you will be killed, and that a goat beat up a shrew and squirls rock!  
  
I lost my pencil. Shannah is annoying, she should be locked away in the looney ben.  
  
And stop giving her prozack!!!!!!!  
  
My sister was bittin by a moose, really it was a moose,  
  
She was carving her initials into it's side with a toothbrush. Moose bites can be pretty nasty  
  
I once had a Llama, he was a special Llama that could fly!  
  
Come to Canada and see all the trees!  
  
And Frigget McMonkey was a friend of mine, he died though, it was really sad,  
  
He was standing next to my sister as she was carving her initials into the moose,  
  
And the moose sat on him just before it bit my sister.  
  
It took 3 days for me to reach my home. A bug flew at night,  
  
To play poker with a shrew. See the amazing diving flea, and watch the dog do his trick.  
  
I went on the hunt for the moose that bit my sister and killed my friend. I never found him,  
  
But I did find this really pretty rock on the ground and I put it in my pocket,  
  
But it must have fallen out because I don't know what happened to it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Much Ado About Nothing. 


	2. Senseless Nothing # 2

Senseless Nothing  
  
# 2  
  
I was holding a ball of water in my hands when it exploded and chased me down the street.  
  
I hid in a store and came out with a monkey on my head.  
  
I tossed him to an Elephant who was waiting for a taxie and used it for a shirt.  
  
Gree M&Ms are good, I like corn, it's snowing outside, I think I missplaced my pants.  
  
I tried to blow up the taxie as the Elephant got in, but he shot egges at me through his ears,  
  
So I stabbed him with a clump of dirt.  
  
My brother used to eat dirt, he would mix all kinds of things in it,  
  
One time he backed a dirt cake.  
  
A pair of gloves were swimming in a pool at the resturant  
  
and then took a cruise to the desert.  
  
I flew to the moon and back and picked up a pine cone on the way.  
  
I like the woods, there fun to burn, my mom was a pyromaniac,  
  
She burned up our cat once. I like cats, they are really tasty!  
  
I'm going shopping for them tomorrow.  
  
Always there,  
  
Fried Green Tomatoes. 


	3. Senseless Nothing # 3

Senseless Nothing  
  
# 3  
  
While walking through the woods one day I spotted a bathtub.  
  
I ran away screaming because I don't like cheese.  
  
But the bathtub followed me and then he caught up to me and had a heart attack,  
  
But lived only to die again.  
  
Where did I put my pants?  
  
I rode a mouse to my Grandma's house where I stopped at the door to eat the mouse,  
  
Then I went for a swim in the brick pile,  
  
Till my Grandma told be to get out and go feed the clouds, so I did,  
  
And then I went inside and went for a bicycle ride through the closet.  
  
After that I played poker with the soap, but lost because he got a duck.  
  
I tried to burn my nose up but my tongue would not hold the matches,  
  
So I cut the paper in half with play dough.  
  
FONDU SE ACKUALEZZZZ!  
  
In my language I have just said:  
  
"Why is the monkey wearing a banana for a thong?"  
  
That is the beginning!  
  
Love always,  
  
Fonzie. 


	4. Sensless Nothing # 4

Senseless Nothing  
  
# 4  
  
The cheese is old and moldy!  
  
For love has no meaning in the mold.  
  
Elastic hurts, no more of use for me.  
  
The old lady walks,  
  
The sidewalk is of the dog that feeds the bowl to self improve itself.  
  
What have you done to my pants!!!!  
  
I demand to have the plasitc!  
  
I fear the giant squids have outsmarted me again!  
  
Come to Canada and see the lovely peacock!  
  
Ten dollars for your soul. I had a soul once,  
  
But it fell off whilst I was running to the home plate.  
  
And the other I pried off with a keyboard.  
  
NO! wait! Come back! The bunny is not yet ready!  
  
Dear God what is that!  
  
'Tis just me old hackernack, the one I used to love but fell out of because of the undertoe.  
  
What the heck are you talking about?  
  
Why must the world hold such wrath for the rocks of time.  
  
This is too much for those who say ACK to bear.  
  
Again I say again!  
  
Love not the old time of me for this is not the way.  
  
-To Arms! To Arms!  
  
George Bush/ex Clinton mac! 


	5. Senseless Nothing # 5

Senseless Nothing  
  
# 5  
  
While staring at a toilet waiting for it to cook my hamburger,  
  
I spotted a tiny rock, I climbed into it and found a spot.  
  
I found the all mighty God SPAM, and gave him a blade of grass,  
  
He was angered at me and threw ears at me.  
  
I love cheese. I am from the planet Cheese…….  
  
Now I know what your thinking,  
  
If I like cheese then why don't I go live on the moon?  
  
Well, that is because I have been to the moon and it is not made out of cheese,  
  
It's made out of Bob.  
  
Where are the shackels! Send him to the pig styes!  
  
Are you two still living???  
  
Bewear the evil clud monkeys that leap and prance in the dark night sky!  
  
Catch them with licourish cadges and feed them to your goat!  
  
Moon get big! You sleep out!  
  
Are you the political worm from whence I came?  
  
Did I just say whence?  
  
Oh hurry up! I want to cut his head off!  
  
Help, Help! I'm being repressed!  
  
Always here to bring you down,  
  
New age Christian **** people. 


End file.
